fairyonepiecetailfandomcom-20200213-history
Ain
Ain (アイン, Ain) is the second-in-command of the Neo Navy in the Fairy One Piece Tail Film: Z, and a former member of the Navy. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Ryoko Shinohara (Japanese) Ain is a slender, curvaceous young woman who has reddish-brown eyes and dark blue hair framing her face, which is held back with a hairpiece that is the same upside down Marine symbol that Zephyr uses. Noticeably, she possesses a large scar along her right thigh. Her height is almost 174 cm. Like Zephyr, she wears a black and gold captain's coat, while underneath her clothes appear quite formal due to her high heels, black leggings, and brown top and skirt. She also wears a large white bow on the front of her collar. Gallery Personality She is rather strict, and serious at all times. Not much else is known of her personality, though she was seen crying when her mentor was killed by Borsalino. Like the rest of the Neo Marine she fully support Z plans despite the risks. Relationships Friends/Allies *Neo Navy **Zephyr **Shuzo Family Parents (deceased) Zephyr (adoptive father deceased) Leonora (adoptive mother deceased) Fenix (adoptive old brother deceased) Neutral *World Government *Navy Rivals Enemies *Team Natsu **Dragneel Natsu **Happy **Heartfilia Lucy **Fullbuster Gray **Scarlet Erza *Straw Hat Pirates **Monkey D. Luffy **Roronoa Zolo **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Tony Tony Chopper **Nico Robin **Franky **Brook Abilities and Powers Little is known about the full extent of Ain's abilities yet, but the fact that she is the second-in-command of the Neo Marines indicates she should possess a decent amount of strength, comparable to a New World pirate. She has also shown to be physically strong, acrobatic, intelligent and enduring, enough to fight Shuzo in hand-to-hand combat for five hours straight and ultimately winning with tactics and enough to fight against Roronoa Zolo. Cursed Fruit Ain ate the Return-Return Fruit, a Paramythia-class Cursed Fruit which can turn back the age of anything and anyone through an energy orb she produces. This can extend to inanimate objects, such as the ground, which she can use to trap her victim when they wedge themselves into it by re-tightening the earth. If she is in a volcanic area, she can also turn rock formations back into lava to attack her enemies indirectly. Weapons At the beginning of the movie, Ain is seen wielding two short, dagger-like swords when fighting the Marines. During her fight against Roronoa Zolo, she uses those two dagger-like weapons for close range attacks and two guns for long range ones. She also used one of the latter at close range to threaten Shuzo when he was trapped in the earth. History Past Ain was found as an infant on a cruise ship destroyed by pirates near the bodies of his parents Zephyr've decided to take it with him and raise her as a daughter.When she was a Navy soldier, she fought with Zephyr and Binz against a powerful pirate that cut off Zephyr's arm. She and Binz were the only soldiers other than Zephyr to survive. After said pirate was promoted to the ranks of Warlords of the Sea, it caused Zephyr indignation, and out of loyalty, Ain resigned her position as a Navy officer, alongside Zephyr, Binz, and Shuzo. All of them would become the founding members of the Neo Navy. She eventually fought against Shuzo for the position of second-in-command, and after a five-hour battle, where she was on the verge of losing, she strategically trapped Shuzo in the ground and threatened him with a pistol, winning the position. Synopsis Z's Ambition Arc Ain was commanding the Neo Navy and she was standing alongside Binz waiting for Shuzo to arrive. However, when he did not, she called him. Shuzo wanted to kill Lily's father and she said that if he failed then he would suffer the consequences. Later, Ain reads about Shuzo's defeat and told Zephyr shortly before their arrival on First Island. Fairy One Piece Tail Film: Z Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Former Antagonists Category:Neo Navy Category:New World Characters Category:Cursed Fruit Users Category:Paramythia Cursed Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Navy Category:Former Navy